Heterogeneous, heritable disorder of skin and mucous membranes, characterized by severe blistering after minor trauma. Profound morbidity but no proven therapy. Autografts of cultured epidermal cells. Antimicrobial and immunostimulatory treatments for ulcerated nonhealing blisters. National EB Registry. Studies: cutaneous malignancies, role of malnutrition in causing renal and hematologic dysfunction, delineation of multisystem defects characteristic of each form of EB pathology, gene mapping.